guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Red Rock Candy
Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 13:13, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Use green+blue+red together The effect seems to stack with the effect of blue and green ones. I eat all of them (red/green/blue) in the isles of the nameless for my sweet title, and cast meteor shower on armor suits quicker then with mindbender (about 2 secs). (that is quicker than it would be with only red ones) That would be a total 73% faster cast if the effect just add, ( or 91% (1.33*1.25*1.15=1.91) if they are applied 1 by 1, but it doesn't seem to be the case, I didn't cast meteor shower in 0.5s^^) For the running speed, it doesn't seem to be over +50% (i'm not under the impression of moving faster than with blue drinks) For attack speed, i attack the armor suits faster than usual (of course): 8 staff hit in 9-10 secs. I don't know what's the usual speed, so I can't calculate what's gained. Can anyone confirm this? :Can't confirm, but imagine that + essence of celerity + Sig of illusions + (arcane mimicried)Healer's Boon + Mindbender + Holy Haste + 16 fast casting = ZOMGWTFBBQ fast casting time for healing prayers? 1.91 * 1.33(celerity) * 1.5 (HB) * 1.5(HH) * 2.09(FC) * 1.5 (MB) = erm... 17.936 times faster casting time... O.o woah Slypher the executive director 16:30, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::Should still conform to the Effect Stacking unless consumables don't count. Given Red gives 33% IMS/IAS you shouldn't be able to exceed this. Maybe someone should try with Rock Candies+Essence+Pumpkin Pie+Birthday Cupcake. Khazad Guard 16:55, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::"IAU!" also ignores stacking (no, not the KD prevention; the armor bonus). --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:09, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::I have already used all 3 rocks, and essence, and pumpkin pie, and I can tell you, it DOES stack for casting times (I was quartercasting RoJ w/o a 40/40 set, and was casting 5 second spirits in about a second or a little bit more). 19:21, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Soooooooo.... has anybody tried what I described? I'd like to see exactly how fast it is... what exactly is 18x faster casting? do you cast 18 second spells (if there were any (Wait a second... Rez chant + daze, anybody?) in 1 second? Anybody care to waste the super-special-awesome candies for something as not super-special-awesome (It's a reference to something... 2 points if you can guess it!) as a wiki? Slypher the executive director 01:09, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::16 Fast Casting? You could pump it all the way up to 20 using various other cons and blessings. Entropy ( ) 04:05, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::: entropy is a fail. He means when you cast 18x faster. Not the fastcasting attribute. Docta Jenkins 04:25, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Despite being a seal-certified Thread Necromancer, Rask fails at vandalism and/or reading comprehension. ::::::: :::::::^ this. Fast Casting can go as high as 20, or even 21 I guess, so you could get an even bigger increase than that. Since it's a question of the absolute biggest increase one can get for casting speed, I don't see the point of testing the second-best combination. (T/ ) 04:55, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: I was informed by gwiki that fastcasting reaches its highest potential at 8 or 9 and is ineffective at higher levels. Docta Jenkins 07:14, April 14, 2010 (UTC)